1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices for producing useful energy. More specifically the present invention comprises water-powered generator which converts the movement of a variable density body into useful energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices exist for harnessing energy from water sources, particularly oceans. Most of these devices convert energy of tides or waves into a useful form through the use of floating buoys. In these applications, the tidal or wave energy causes the buoy to move in a cyclical pattern (generally up and down). There are many commonly known ways to convert this movement into useful energy. In many of these applications, the buoys are tied to a common output shaft in such a way that the up and down motion of the buoys causes rotation of the output shaft. Other devices harness energy from flowing bodies of water, including hydroelectric dams.
Despite the existence of these technologies, there remains a need for alternative power generating devices. Many people desire access to alternative sources of energy but are not geographically located near oceans or hydroelectric dams. Also, current technologies are not feasible for small-scale applications, such as single-household uses. Accordingly, most individuals rely on the community to provide access to these alternative sources of energy. Thus, there remains a need for alternative energy sources that are not geographically limited and can be adopted in small-scale applications.